Apenas um Sonho
by Lunatique Moony
Summary: Milo tinha alguns sonhos envolvendo certo francês, conseguiria ele realizá-los? [Fanfic Reescrita]


**Título** : Apenas um Sonho

 **S** **inopse** : Milo tinha alguns sonhos envolvendo certo francês, conseguiria ele realizá-los?

 **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são de minha autoria.

* * *

Sonhos. Todos os têm, dos mais simples aos mais absurdos. Eu, assim como todo ser humano, também os tenho. No momento dois deles ocupam os meus pensamentos: o primeiro e mais importante é conquistar a pessoa que eu amo e o segundo é fazer o meu melhor amigo certinho e irritante, Camus, sorrir.

Oh, nesse momento você deve estar pensando: "O segundo sonho é moleza, nem pode ser considerado um sonho de verdade!", certo? Isso é porque você não conhece Camus. O cara parece não sentir emoções, é um verdadeiro cubo de gelo. Às vezes eu me pergunto se ele realmente é humano, afinal somos amigos há muito tempo e nunca o vi demonstrar algum tipo de reação além de indiferença. Sim, é assustador, eu sei, mas eu, Milo, mudarei essa situação, farei meu melhor amigo sorrir, realizarei meu sonho.

Já faz quase duas horas que Camus está sentado no enorme sofá escarlate da minha sala e eu ainda não consegui um mínimo sorriso. A essa altura o meu estoque de piadas estava praticamente extinto, contei sobre todas as besteiras que fiz durante minha vida — e não foram poucas! — e até mesmo tropecei e cai propositalmente, no entanto nada adiantou, ele continuava com a usual e intacta máscara de gelo.

— Eu não consigo te entender. — deixei escapar depois de mais uma piada frustrada e me acomodei próximo a ele.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — o francês questionou com habitual tom de voz frio.

— Você é estranho! — exclamei sem medo de magoá-lo. — Nunca sorri, não ri das minhas piadas…

Eu realmente não conseguia entender aquele comportamento, Camus é aquariano, em teoria as pessoas agraciadas por esse signo são extrovertidas, cheias de energia e muito comunicativas, mas o francês é o completo oposto!

— Não tenho culpa de suas piadas serem de péssimo gosto, Milo. — retrucou de forma seca, sem ao menos me direcionar o olhar e ajeitou o liso e comprido cabelo vermelho vivo.

Bufei exageradamente alto, em imensa irritação. Oras, como assim minhas incríveis piadas não são engraçadas? Eu nasci na Grécia, o universo da comédia deve muito a nós, os gregos! Quem esse francês fresco e mal-humorado pensa que é?

— Você é muito maldoso! — disse com toda maturidade do mundo e torci os lábios em um enorme bico.

— Sou realista. — meu _adorável_ melhor amigo rebateu e finalmente me encarou com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos avermelhados.

A coloração rubra das órbes escuras sempre atraiu minha atenção. Camus é uma pessoa extremamente fria, todavia aqueles olhos conseguiam ser mais intensos que impetuosas labaredas.

— Ora, seu… — resmunguei e fiz a coisa mais sensata que passou por minha cabeça coberta por belos cachos dourados: peguei uma das almofadas que decoravam o sofá e joguei na cabeça ruiva, bagunçando o cabelo perfeitamente arrumado.

— Você enlouqueceu? — a pergunta era carregava de seriedade, Camus ainda sustentava uma expressão imparcial. Como ele consegue se manter sempre impassível?

Suspirei exasperado, infelizmente — não para mim — teria que apelar. Fitei aqueles olhos fascinantes e sorri de lado, malicioso. Sem perder tempo me joguei sobre o aquariano, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele e segurei os pulsos finos, prendendo os braços acima da cabeça adornada pelas desgranhadas madeixas longas.

— Ei, me solta, o que vai fazer?

Aproximei meu rosto do dele e soltei uma gargalhada sádica, Camus era minha presa agora e eu me divertiria, com uma mão continuei a imobilizá-lo e com a outra comecei a passar meus dedos pela lateral do corpo esguio, fazendo cócegas, ele reclamou e tentou me afastar, mas eu estava decidido, não deixaria que saísse tão fácil! Fiquei um bom tempo daquele jeito, contudo não consegui arrancar nada fora resmungos.

— Você é impossível! — bradei e parei com as cócegas.

Foi quando realmente percebi a proximidade de nossos corpos, involuntariamente mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto analisava o rosto bonito de Camus, as feições são leves e delicadas, a pele muito alva contrasta com os cabelos avermelhados e os olhos rubros, ele possui poucas sardas nas bochechas e no nariz levemente arrebitado e os lábios são finos e rosados. Tão lindo…

— Milo, me solta. — ordenou, o sotaque um pouco mais acentuado.

Voltei a sorrir de lado e aproximei meu rosto do dele, os sentimentos que extrapolavam os limites de uma mera amizade apossaram-se de mim e isso não era mais novidade, acontecia com frequência quando eu estava na companhia do francês insuportável, então por que não tentar?

Envolvi a cintura fina com os meus braços, em um firme abraço, fechei meus olhos azulados e — demorando-me para dar chance dele se afastar — juntei nossos lábios. Aquela boca era ainda mais macia do que eu imaginava e parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente à minha. Esperei uma recusa, mas para minha surpresa ela não veio. Camus enlaçou o meu pescoço com força e suspirou, aprofundando o beijo. Puxei o corpo alheio de encontro ao meu, nossas línguas se moviam em harmonia, sem pressa, explorando cada milímetro da boca um do outro em uma deliciosa descoberta de sabores e sensações.

O ósculo cessou apenas quando o ar se tornou insuportavelmente necessário e nos afastamos arfando levemente. Abri meus olhos devagar, com medo de tudo não passar de um delírio apaixonado, quase não acreditei no que vi. Camus, o meu francês chato e extremamente certinho sorria! Os lábios curvavam-se ligeiramente, de forma tímida, contida, quase imperceptível, mas definitivamente era um sorriso e o mais bonito que eu já presenciei em toda a minha vida.

— Você devia sorrir mais vezes. — sugeri e levei uma das mãos até a face pálida, acarinhando-a.

— Devia? – ele perguntou, me olhava nos olhos.

— Sim, eu não sei por que você priva o mundo do seu sorriso, ele é tão lindo… — suspirei apaixonadamente e rapidamente emendei com uma promessa que faria questão de cumprir. — Mas não se preocupe, a partir de hoje cuidarei para que esse seu sorriso perfeito nunca suma.

Estava mais que satisfeito, afinal, conseguira realizar dois sonhos de uma vez só.

* * *

 **Notas Finais**

Escrevi essa fanfic bobinha no auge dos meus 14 anos para uma atividade escolar com o tema ''Apenas um Sonho'', mas o beijo não acontecia, afinal, naquela época eu estudava em um colégio cristão e não queria ser expulsa asdfghjk ontem decidi reler e me envergonhei com minha própria escrita, era terrível, haha, tentei reescrever sem mudar muita coisa, espero que tenha ficado satisfatório.


End file.
